


"Little Consulting Detective In The Making"

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Kidnapped Sherlock, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been missing for over a week and is finally rescued but by someone he did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Little Consulting Detective In The Making"

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically suppose to be no more then just a scene or two so it will be short.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**_Prompt:_**   

 

Sherlock sat in the padded cell with his kidnapper, who never said his name but Sherlock knew it was a man. It's been almost a week since he disappeared from the flat. He has been beaten, pushed against walls and mentally tortured. No matter how many times this man has tried to break him his mind, Sherlock has not completely lost it but has come close a few times. He heard a door open and the kidnapper. Sherlock just sat there, trying to ignore him. He was frightened that he may not make it out of this alive. He missed his husband and daughter so much. Sherlock misses them so much that it physically hurts him and cause him to puke because of the stress and pain.

The kidnapper walked over to him and grabbed him hard by his hair. He shrieked.

“STOP! STOP! AH!” Sherlock screamed. The pain so horrible that it felt like it was burning. The kidnapper looked at Sherlock in the face.

“Hey! I am the one you are suppose to take orders from, not the other way around.” The Kidnapper said to Sherlock then threw him across the other side of the room. Sherlock laid there on the ground until the man picked him up by his coat and pinned him against the wall.

“Still not broken in yet, eh?” He said to Sherlock.

“You can beat, degrade and torture me all you want but I will not yield!” Sherlock said.

“Is that so?” He said to Sherlock. He let go of Sherlock and walked to the middle of the cell. The man knew at least one thing that could definitly break him and it was now time to use that advantage.

“Poor Sherlock. Your husband and daughter must be sick and worry about you? What are their names again? I think they are John Watson and your daughter is, um...oh yes. Her name is Cybil. Your little girl is adorable.” The Man said. Now, this time, fear was not what Sherlock was feeling. He was feeling anger.

“DO NOT BRING UP MY FAMILY! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS!” Sherlock shouted.

“Oh but they do, Sherlock, they do. Because they are your world, part of your life..a part of you.” The Man said. As the Man began to walk towards Sherlock kept moving to the side, trying to get away from this man.

“I bet they would love to see you now, Sherlock.” The Man said.

“Shut. Up.” Sherlock said, holding his head looking at the ground, starting to feel like he was going to lose it. He did not want to think about this. Sherlock did NOT want to think about the heartbreak and hurt he has been putting his family through. Sherlock looked up and realized the Man was cloing in on him. Running out of room to hide or run to, he decided to stay where he is. As the Man got closer, a bullet came through the little glass window and got stuck in the padding on the walls.

“What the bloody hell?!” The Man said, to himself. Suddenly, the door burst open and a swat team came run in to the room and grabbed the Man. After they took the man out of the room, Sherlock stood there panting, relieved and puzzled at the same time, looking at the door. Suddenly, he heard footsteps.

“Papa?” a voice said. Sherlock looked up, feeling happy. He knew this voice and it was the things he has heard since since this whole thing happen.

“Cybil.” Sherlock said. Cybil poked her head through the door.

“Papa!!” Cybil said, running towards him. Sherlock fell to his knees and held his arms open. She held her open and wrapped them around him when she was finally was front of him. Sherlock then wrapped around her tight and held her close to him, both of crying tears of joy.

“Oh, Cybil. I missed you so much. I so sorry for putting you and your father through all of this. I love you both so much.” Sherlock told her.

“I am just glad you are okay. I love you, too, Papa.” Cybil said.

“Cybil, the medical team needs to check Papa, now.” Another voice said. Sherlock looked up and smiled. It was John.

“John..” Sherlock said. John smiled. The Medical team came in and Cybil let go of her Daddy. The Medical team helped Sherlock out of the room and sat him down outside. A few minutes later, they finished checking up on him. He had only cuts and bruises but was not actually internally broken or any thing bleeding inside of him. He could use a good bath and needs food and water though.

“I am surprised you survived this, Mr. Holmes and you are not severely injured.” One of the examiners told him.

“To be honest, I am surprised about that myself.” Sherlock told them. After the examiners finished checking up on Sherlock, John and Cybil walked over to Sherlock with Lestrade. John teared up and quickly walked over to Sherlock. They hugged and kissed each other. When they stopped, Sherlock looked at all 3 of them.

“How did you all find me?” Sherlock asked.

“We found some clues and hints and just followed them. All were written in code and it was hard to decide them at first. After we decided them, we tracked down the building and found you and only one person actually figured out how to decode them” John explained.

“Who decoded them?” Sherlock asked. Sherlock is the only person he knew who could decode any thing, no matter how tough they were.

“Me!” Cybil piped up. Sherlock looked down at his daughter.

“It's true, Sherlock. She was the one who could actually figure them out when no one else could. ...Yes, we did bring her along some of time because she actually was very helpful and figured out every thing when no one else could.” Lestrade said. Sherlock looked at her.

“That's my girl.” Sherlock said to himself.

“Looks like we got a little consulting detective in the making.” John said. Sherlock stood up, bent down to Cybil's level and smiled.

“We do.” Sherlock said, smiling.

“I learned from the best.” Cybil said. Sherlock picked up his little girl and held her close.

“I am proud of you, Cybil.” Sherlock told his Daughter.

“I love you and Daddy. I would do this for both of you.” Cybil said to Sherlock. Sherlock moved his head and then whispered in to her ear.

“We love you, too, my hero. We love you, too.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
